


Christmas Calendar

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is ordered to spend the Christmas at Irons' private ski lodge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss I'm doing one of these again this year, this time with Advanced Warfare because I need more Gideon and Mitchell in my life and also Ilona and Joker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: December

Gideon must have been staring at the screen for a good ten minutes now. It had to be a joke, there was no way this message had actually come from Irons himself. Just no way. So he stared at it even more, squinted at it even as he tried to find even one mistake or a giveaway that would prove it was a fake and someone was just royally screwing with him, someone who he would hunt down if it was the last thing he would do and castrate them.

_Captain,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you and your squad have some unused vacation days. Actually a lot of unused vacation days. Here at Atlas, we want to make sure our employees stay in good health both physically and mentally and so, as a reward for all your hard work this year I've decided that you and your team will be granted a leave for the entire month of December, effective immediately. And also, as an early present, I will give the full access of my private ski lodge to you and your team for the duration, all expenses paid. A Warbird will be ready to take you there at 0900 hours so be sure to be packed and ready by then._

_Enjoy your vacation._

_Jonathan Irons, CEO and president of Atlas Corporations_

"Fuck me..." Gideon cursed under his breath, resisting the urge to throw his tablet across the room after reading the message for the tenth time. Instead he passive aggressively closed the device and set it on the table before he let his forehead follow with a loud thud accompanied by a groan.

He hated vacations. A day or two off every now and then was fine but anything longer than that would and will drive him crazy. He also hated each and every holiday season. And winter. Basically there was nothing in the situation that he did not hate. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do for an entire month holed up at some stupid lodge with the three idiots he already had to spend majority of his time anyway?

"Hey boss, you got the email too right?" Joker's voice by the door brought him back from his brooding and he turned to glare at the man.

"Yeah you got it...anyway, just letting you know me and Ilona are ready to go so...haven't found Mitchell though, Ilona said you might know where he is...yeah okay I'mma go, see you at the hangar." Joker said awkwardly before dashing away, not willing to find out if Gideon's murderous look could actually kill.

"Ungh!" The Captain groaned as he reluctantly stood up. Why the fuck was it his job to find Mitchell, didn't everyone know he liked to nap in the smaller lounge in the housing building at this hour?

It only took him less than fifteen minutes to walk from his room to the said lounge and sure enough, he found Mitchell snoring softly on the couch, completely oblivious to the world.

"Oi, wake up." Gideon muttered as he unceremoniously smacked the younger man's shoulder to snap him awake.

"Who-wha...What, what is it?" Mitchell asked groggily as he sat up, looking around confused.

"Check your fucking messages...Irons "gave" us the four weeks off, we're leaving in thirty minutes so hurry the fuck up." Gideon explained curtly.

"What, why? Leaving where? Us who?"

"Read the fucking message, I don't have time to explain everything...just...meet up by the hangar in thirty, alright?" Gideon sighed, turning to head back to his own room, he could already feel the headache throbbing behind his eyes and he sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Cold weather

Mitchell stared at the light up ski slope from the large windows of the ski lodge. It was way past midnight already but apparently no one saw any reason to turn off the bright lights outside, even though it had been hours since even Ilona had finally had enough of skiing for the day (who knew Ilona was actually an excellent skier). Not that Mitchell minded, it was actually quite a beautiful and relaxing sight, way better than any scenery at the Atlas base he usually stared at when he couldn't sleep. Which was almost every night.

He sighed as he finally continued his way across the hall. He had been staying in his room for most of the night but like at the base, he just felt even more restless hole up alone in a room, even if this room was almost twice as big and actually nicely furnished. Since the lodge was actually enormous he'd thought he might as well sulk around the main areas without having to worry about disturbing anyone.

Halfway down the stairs he thought of heading to the bar first to grab a beer. Or two. And a nice bottle of whiskey. He was on a vacation after all, he could as well actually loosen up, maybe a nice alcohol buzz would be just the thing to help him sleep. Or at least it would warm him up a little.

Mitchell liked to think of himself as an outdoorsy person, no matter the weather, hot or cold, humid or dry, he would rather be outside. He just wished he'd have more time to prepare though. He didn't exactly bring much with him when he joined Atlas and civilian clothing weren't very high on his list. Military t-shirts and jackets and cargo pants weren't exactly made for winter. That was why they had all agreed that a visit to the closest town was a must, if only to get actual proper clothes. Well, everyone except Gideon.

Speaking of the grumpy Captain...

On his way back from the bar, with enough drinks to last him the rest of the night, Mitchell noticed the pile of blankets on the armchair by the big fireplace that was undoubtedly his commanding officer, judging by the spiky gray/brown hair sticking out of it.

"Gideon?" He called out cautiously, not wanting to wake the other man if he was already asleep.

"What?" Came a raspy reply and the pile of blankets moved enough to show the older man's face, which made Mitchell half frown, half smirk because he looked just _that_ grumpy and miserable.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing...and what are you doing with all that alcohol because I swear to fucking god if the three of you are going to throw a party I will fucking kick you all out."

"Um...no...were uh, not?" Mitchell muttered, still standing at the other end of the room but then he just shook his head and walked over, placing the drinks on a coffee table. "Couldn't sleep. Thought this might help."

"...if anything, it's going to make you regret everything in the morning." Gideon commented with a hint of amusement in his voice, which Mitchell took as a good sign and he flopped down on the fluffy sofa next to the armchair Gideon was occupying with his army of blankets.

"What's up with all the blankets?" Mitchell asked innocently and had to bite his cheek when Gideon threw him one of his murderous squinty looks. 

"I thought of becoming one of them...what the fuck do you think, I'm fucking freezing."

"Wow, sensitive much?" This time Mitchell couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed a beer. "This isn't that bad you know. A little weird and unexpected yes, but I'm sure even you can think of worse things."

"Hmpf." Was all that came out of Gideon and they sat in silence for a moment, both staring at the cracking fire, until Gideon muttered something under his breath and shifted awkwardly on the armchair, as if trying to reach for the table without letting any of the blankets slide off of him even an inch. Mitchell could only watch amused as the older man reluctantly slid one of his hands out from the fortress of blanketude to grab the bottle of whiskey before quickly retreating back to his starting position. 

"You know if you're that cold, I've heard of a few things that could warm you up."

"If you say sharing body heat I am going to punch you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: fireplace/candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had real problems with this one, my mind kept hitting blank so sorry this is really rubbish

A day in the closest small town had been a success. They had all left there before noon, even managing to convince Gideon to come along. After having spent the first couple of hours just walking around and getting familiar with the place and a quick lunch at a cozy little coffee shop they had split so they could each go find whatever they thought they needed. Except Gideon and Mitchell, because Gideon had insisted he didn't need anything but Ilona somehow managed to talk him into going with Mitchell.

"Just make sure he gets at least one set of warm clothes okay?" She had said, suspiciously cheerily, before she'd ran off and left the two men staring behind her awkwardly.

But after an hour of muttering and cursing they both had some more winter appropriate clothing when they all met up again and headed back to the lodge.

The rest of the evening was spent holed up inside, relaxing and drinking and somehow as the night grew dark candles had appeared to light the room along with the big fireplace and both Ilona and Joker had disappeared. And Mitchell had actually dozed off and was now snoring softly, sat on the floor slumped against the sofa with a blanket haphazardly wrapped around him.

 _If the house sets on fire because of the stupid candles and we all burn to death it's all on Ilona..._ Gideon thought to himself as he was beginning to feel a little sleepy as well, and entirely too comfortable and warm to move to put out said candles.

Who knew Mitchell's snoring would sound so soothing?

And why did he suddenly look kinda cute. Ish.

Fuck, he had had entirely too much to drink, maybe he should just give up and try to get some sleep too, surely if something were to get set on fire he'd wake up...

And he almost did fall asleep, not even noticing when Mitchell suddenly stopped snoring until the younger man bolted upright with a sharp inhale, snapping Gideon back to awakeness.

"Shit..." Mitchell sighed heavily, rubbing his eye before he looked around and noticed Gideon staring at him sleepily. "Oh sorry...did I wake you?"

"Almost..." Gideon replied with a grunt before he yawned and stretched his back. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah...how long was I out?"

"Hmmm, propably a few hours. Wanna talk about it?"

Mitchell thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine, I'm fine." He said, stretching a little too before he awkwardly practically crawled on the sofa, curling up with his blanket an again, to Gideon's annoyance, the older man thought he looked kind of cute so he just grunted in acknowledgement and pulled his own blanket tighter around himself.

"Ugh, what's a guy gotta do to get at least one good night's sleep...?" Mitchell mumbled, his face half pressed against the sofa cushions.

"Hmpf, fuck if I know..." Gideon gave a dry chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus doodle](http://media.tumblr.com/e5f2b0ad11ff1eea1b3977ae3f4a8236/tumblr_inline_ng2g6tSf331qd4max.jpg) :DDD

"Fuck no." Gideon said curtly and turned back to his book.

"Aww Gideon come on! Everyone else is wearing one!" Ilona persisted and motioned to herself and the two men standing awkwardly a few feet away.

"I don't care, I'm not putting that abomination of a _thing_ on me." Gideon replied, not even bothering to glance in their general direction as he just casually turned a page on his book.

"It's warm. And festive. And Gideon I swear to fuck if you do not put this on I will hurt you." Ilona said more sternly and crossed her arms over her chest threateningly. She'd talked the others into wearing the stupid sweaters and she would talk Gideon into wearing one or she was going to die trying.

"I.Don't.Care." Gideon repeated slowly, his voice going dangerously low. "And need I remind you that although you might hold a few top scores in the simulators, I've started training hand to hand combat when you were still in diapers." He added, throwing the woman an icy glare before returning his gaze back to his book.

"Bah, that just makes you old. And old people should take extra care to stay warm." Ilona scoffed, not being even the tiniest bit intimidated, where as the two other could almost be heard gasping in shock. "Now put.it.on."

For a long moment no one moved or said anything, Gideon and Ilona just glared at each other while Mitchell and Joker could only watch.

 

"Gideon, you are going to put this sweater on and you're going to _like_ putting it on or else...I'm going to reveal some secrets..." The wicked grin that spread on Ilona's lips made even Gideon swallow a little harder, even if his expression otherwise didn't change a bit. He did raise an eyebrow though, when the woman leaned closer to whisper in his ear and his face fell completely at her words.

"No...no how the fuck do you even know that?!"

Ilona just smirked even wider as she backed away and offered the sweater towards Gideon. And to everyone's surprise, the older man took it, although while cursing vehemently. He glared at it briefly, clearly disgusted by the thing, before he set aside his book and finally put the sweater on.

Joker and Mitchell could still only just stare, wide eyed at the scene in front of them, while Ilona smiled, beyond pleased and patted the older man on his shoulder.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She said, having to resist a laugh when Gideon only grunted through gritted teeth as he grabbed his book again and turned his entire armchair away from everyone.

"What...what the fuck just happened?" Joker whispered after another moment of silence.

"I have no idea..." Mitchell whispered back and they slowly turned to look at each other before deciding they should probably get the hell out of there, lest they were going to be left alone in the room with Gideon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short my brain is failing me

"Ugh, as if we needed more snow..." Gideon grumbled, glaring up at the sky as the first flakes started reaching the ground.

The gang was just on their way back to the lodge after an afternoon of skiing, even Gideon had tried it for the sake of exercising and the three others agreed he learned annoyingly fast. Though he still refused to admit it was fun in any way.

"Oh come on, it'll be nice to watch the snow fall once we're back inside." Mitchell said cheerily, his cheeks and nose bright red from the cold. "I don't know man, this place is really starting to grow on me." He added, a fond smile on his lips as he adjusted the ski's he was carrying on his shoulders.

"Yeah and I'm calling the hot tub!" Joker shouted and broke into a jog towards the lodge, leaving Mitchell and Ilona behind laughing and even Gideon made a sond of amusement.

"I swear he is going to get permanently pruny with all the time he's spending soaking in that tub." Ilona chuckled.

"Eugh, now that's not a pretty mental image..." Mitchell shuddered and made a face. "And I was hungry too..."

"You're hungry all the fucking time." Gideon commented.

"Yeah well...you're always cold!"

"Yes because we've been fucking dumped into this frozen hell...come on, let's pick it up, I want inside before it starts snowing more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus doodle to make up for yesterday's crappyness

Gideon stretched lazily as he made his way down the long hall. It was almost noon and he'd just managed to drag himself out of bed after what must have been the first time in years he'd managed to sleep a full ten hours. And at the moment he was just so damned relaxed that he couldn't even be bothered to question if it was a good thing or bad. To be honest he was actually even questioning if this whole vacation thing was as bad as he'd been thinking after all.

Maybe it was all that lack of sleep that had made him so sour.

As he passed one of the many doors on said hall, a rather loud sneeze brought him back from his musings and he stopped on his tracks, arching a questioning brow at the door. Another sneeze could be heard coming from inside the room and then mumbled cursing.

Without thinking too much he knocked on the door first before slowly opening it enough to peek inside and finding Mitchell sitting on his bed, his duvet wrapped tightly around him and looking utterly miserable.

"Uh, you alright there?" Gideon asked a little awkwardly, to which Mitchell replied with yet another sneeze before he threw the older man a mean look.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Mitchell shot back and sniffled, attempting to wrap the duvet even tighter around himself and on closer inspection, Gideon noticed that he was in fact shivering and his face looked pale and clammy except for his cheeks which were flushed bright red.

"How the hell did you managed to get sick?" Gideon asked bluntly, finally entering the room to walk over to the man, putting his hand over his forehead despite Mitchell's weak protesting. "Fuck's sake, you're burning up..."

"'m not...I'm fine, just...need to sleep it off..." The younger man tried to insist but the dark circles under his eyes told Gideon the truth.

"Yeah well I'm guessing you haven't slept a fucking wink all night to begin with." He said matter of a factly and crossed his arms over his chest, silencing any argument Mitchell might have come up with and instead making the younger man completely give up any pretense.

"Okay yeah...fuck I feel like shit..." 

Gideon just sighed at that, wondering what his next course of action should be. Should he go get Ilona, let her deal with this shit but then decided against it, she was probably already back outside and Joker was probably with her or still sleeping off yet another hangover. He could just leave, it wasn't his fucking job to take care of the idiot if he'd been stupid enough to get sick but somehow that didn't seem like an acceptable option either.

"Alright uh...let me get you something for the fever, there has to be some medicine around here somewhere..." He muttered eventually, patting Mitchell's duvet covered shoulder. "Just get back in bed, sit upright against the pillows, I can get you some more blankets too..."

"You...you don't have to do that Gideon." Mitchell started before sneezing yet again. "I'm sure you have better things to do..."

"Yeah, I probably do. But you can't take care of yourself worth shit like this. So shut up and go the fuck back to bed." Gideon ordered, giving Mitchell's shoulder a light shove this time. "I'll be right back." He mumbled then as he turned to leave and almost made it out of the room before he heard a muffled 'thanks' and he did not dare to look back as he guessed Mitchell had fallen back on the bed and buried himself completely under the duvet. He did not think that even the mental image of that was kind of cute.

Fuck he was getting soft, he thought as he just waved a hand before disappearing to ransack the whole lodge if he had to, to find everything that could help Mitchell feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Sick

If it was even possible, Mitchell felt even worse the next day, even after he'd pretty much been passed out all day thanks to the medicine Gideon had given him.

Groaning pathetically as he squirmed trying to find a more comfortable position, he squinted one eye open, glad to find his room mostly dark. Having no idea what time it was or how long he'd been asleep this time, he blinked both of his eyes open to attempt to find something that could give him a clue, he noticed a figure sprawled on the small armchair he had in his room.

Utterly confused, he slowly shifted upwards enough to lean against his elbow, though he had to hiss when even that made his head hurt.

And the hiss was apparently enough to rouse the person on the armchair, making them sit up and curse softly.

"Gi...Gideon?"

"Ngh, yeah?" The older man grunted as he stretched carefully, clearly stiff from sleeping on what must have been the most uncomfortable armchair in the world.

"You slept here?"

"No shit...remind me not to ever do that again." Gideon laughed dryly, rubbing his neck. "Anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Not much better if I'm honest..." Mitchell confessed and snuggled back against the pillows. "Fuck, I hate being sick..." He actually whined and Gideon chuckled at that.

"You and everyone else." He smirked as he got up and walked over to the bed to place his hand on the younger man's forehead. "But I think you'll live, your fever's down." He said and backed away.

"Ugh, don't feel like it..." Mitchell whined again, burying his face into the pillows, continuing to mutter something which Gideon couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" He asked and watched amused as Mitchell went silent and still for a moment before he squirmed and turned his head away from the pillows.

"I really, really need to take a piss but I don't want to get up..." 

They were both silent after that as Mitchell hid his face back into the pillows and Gideon just started at him, blinking comically a few times before he actually laughed out loud.

"Ahhahhah, yeah you're definitely getting better." He chuckled. "And sorry, really can't help ya there. If you're hungry or thirsty I can go get you something but other than that, you're on your own man." He continued, patting the other man on what he hoped was his shoulder under the duvet before he turned to leave.

"Oh screw you...you're having way too much fun with this..." Mitchell pouted as he slowly pulled himself first into a sitting position, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass before he slung his legs over the edge of the bed. "How did you even get stuck looking after me? Did Ilona have more dirt on you or what?" He asked then, making the older man stop on his tracks.

"Uh, what the hell makes you think I'd have been the only one?"

"Well, I might have been pretty out of it but I have no recollection of seeing either Ilona nor Joker at all yesterday."

"Well uh...that would be because..." Gideon started and Mitchell could swear he had never seen the man look so awkward. "Okay yeah, I've got nothing." He confessed then, shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose I just didn't mind hanging back to make sure you didn't...I don't know, walk out in your fever delirium and get lost and freeze to death or something."

The longer Gideon's explanation got, the wider Mitchell's grin grew.

"Aww you were worried about me."

"Pfff, well yeah, obviously...if something happened to you Irons would fucking hang my ass." Gideon muttered. "But you obviously don't need a babysitter anymore so...I'm gonna go, find some way to fix my fucking back that abomination of a chair _destroyed_..." And with that he left, leaving the younger man snickering behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Hot baths

Joker sighed contently as he sipped on his beer and let his body fully relax against the white porcelain, under the warm water. He had just spent yet another afternoon out on the slopes with Ilona, he was actually starting to get pretty good with a snowboard, which he found much easier to handle than a pair of skis. Plus, snowboard was way cooler anyway.

Now he was enjoying his daily tub time, nothing was better than soaking in hot water after being outside in the cold. Especially when he could do that while drinkin beer. Maybe some "company" would make it _even_ better but he'd be pushing his luck.

But then a knock on the bathroom door interrupted his bliss and he fully inteded to ignore it, the door was locked so whoever the fuck it was would leave eventually.

"Oi, Joker get your pruny ass out of there."

Yeah this was definitely not the type of company he had on his mind...

"Go away Gideon, I just got comfortable, you're gonna have to wait for your turn..." He called back but Gideon wasn't giving up that easy.

"Come onnnn." The older man grumbled behind the door. "And it's not for me, it's Mitchell."

"Yeah, well he can drag his own ass here to try to change my mind, but I gotta tell ya, I'm not changing it."

He heard a loud groan and a thud as Gideon quite obviously banged his head against the door.

"Joker for fuck's sake, he's sick and hasn't gotten out of bed in two days, he needs a bath more than you do."

"Joker." Ilona's voice cut in. "Let Gideon take care of his boyfriend and come help me in the kitchen, I'm going to make you all some real Russian food." She quipped cheerily and giggled loud enough for Joker to hear her run away as Gideon cursed after her venomously.

"Yeah, like I'm going to come out now..." Joker muttered but reluctantly got up anyway, swearing he was the only sane person in the squad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Huddle for warmth/hibernating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late and really short, we had a sick horse at work yesterday that didn't make it so I'm not really feeling alright or creative...

"Oh my god, are you two serious?" Ilona called out. She had been on her way to take a quick shower after having spent yet another morning on the slopes but then she'd noticed the two men in the exact same position they has been when she'd gone out. "You can't possibly nap in front of the fireplace all day."

"Ugh but I'm still sick..." Mitchell whined sleepily and curled up under his fluffy blanket, not even trying to hide the fact that he was hugging a pillow. He even sniffled.

"Oh please, you're fine." Ilona scoffed.

"Hmpf, am not...and it's so warm and comfy I never want to get up. Oh oh, actually, now that you're here and standing." Mitchell started and even wormed a hand out from under the blanket. "Can you add a few logs in the fireplace?" He asked and pointed towards said fireplace.

"Pfft, hell no, you get your lazy ass off the couch and do it yourself. " Ilona said, crossing her arms over her chest before she nodded towards the other man slouching on the other end of the couch. "And what's up with Gideon?"

"Hmm, don't know, he wasn't here when I first fell asleep."

"So...what are now, sleep buddies?"

"Can you two shut the fuck up already, I've over fifteen years worth of sleep deprivation to catch up on. And Ilona close the fucking door, you're letting cold air in." Gideon grumbled and painstakingly turned under all the blankets he had wrapped around himself so he could lie on his other side. "And fuck no."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Big jackets

Five days after getting sick, Mitchell finally dared to step outside again. He was almost feeling like his normal self again, which is why Ilona had practically kicked him out of the lodge, saying some fresh air and light exercise would do him some good.

"I still don't understand why she had to kick me out too..." Gideon muttered, kicking a frozen block of ice and then cursing when it was heavier than he thought and hurt his toes. Yeah he still hated winter. "And what the fuck is up with that jacket?"

"Uh..." Mitchell started and glanced down.

It had been something he'd found in the closet in his room. It was the biggest and thickest jacket he'd ever seen and back then he'd jokingly showed it to everyone. When Ilona had insisted he go out however, the jacket didn't seem all that ridiculous.

"I don't want to get sick again..." He mumbled, hiding half of his face behind the thick collar. "But you don't have to come with me, I'm sure you'd rather do some actual exercising and not just walking."

"Naah, what the fuck would I even do, a few feet of running and I'm sure I'd just slip and fall and break my fucking back." Gideon grumbled, attempting to sound sulky but couldn't quite help smirking. "Besides, lunch in town sounds pretty god damned good right now. Especially since you're paying."

"Hey! I never said anything about paying for it!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Well tough fucking luck, I left my wallet at the lodge so. And you owe me for all the shit I've done for you in the last few days." Gideon said matter of a factly. "Actually I think one lunch isn't even going to cover it all."

"...you're never going to let it go are you?"

"Nope." The older man said smirking.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ahem, just a quick question, I don't know how else to ask you guys than like this but I'll delete this later.

Since we're almost half way now, I just want to ask you how you'd like me to proceed with this. Would you rather I stick with everyone being just friends and being all BFFs or, should Gideon and Mitchell hook up? (And if so how ooc and couply would you want them to be, you know, for the sake of Christmas fluff or should I try to still keep them as close in character as I just can?)

I know I've tagged this m/m and I meant this to be more couply but idk.

Just thought I should ask you guys

Pls let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Winter hats, mittens, scarves

"I'm embarrassed for the entire human race right now." Gideon said as he watched the taller man climb the hill. "I'm glad this is a private property." He said a little louder as Mitchell got further and further away.

"Oh shut up Gid. And come on." Mitchell called back, motioning forward.

"Remind me again why the fuck did I agree to do this?" Gideon sighed, then frowned. "And never fucking call me that again."

"Come onnnn. You're the one who came up with the bet." The younger man insisted and even stopped and turned to look back. "You said if I bought these," he pointed at the beanie on his head and the scarf around his neck. "You'd ride down the longest hill with a kid's sleigh. You might have used a few more swear words but that was the bet."

"I wasn't fucking serious! It wasn't a bet, you made that all up." Gideon argued. "It was a god damned joke because I thought it was fucking clear no one in their right minds would spend even a dollar on those wool abominations."

"Well...they're actually pretty warm. And soft. I actually kinda like them."

"Of course you fucking would..." Gideon sighed again. "But fine. One ride, just to shut you up."

"I don't ever care, it's a win-win for me either way because I bought you a matching set too." Mitchell revealed then, grinning from ear to ear. "Now you're just getting it for Christmas."

"You what?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Hot chocolate/drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm failing so badddd I'm so sorry ;__;

"You know, I don't think I've actually had hot chocolate since I was a kid." Mitchell said as he stared at the drink in his hands. "Well, if you can still call this hot chocolate, I think there might...actually be more alcohol in it than hot chocolate." He chuckled before he took a sip, humming contently as the warm liquid burned at his throat pleasantly.

"Meh, I've never liked that stuff, too sweet." Gideon muttered absentmindedly, far too focused on mixing his own drink.

"Of course it fucking is." The younger man laughed at that, watching amusedly how Gideon poured whiskey into his coffee. "I bet you hate candy too." He couldn't help adding, which earned him a glare.

"Pft, I don't fucking hate candy. I just...don't see the fucking appeal, is all..." Gideon mumbled as he finished making his drink.

"You know, I think I figured it out why you're so grumpy all the time." Mitchell announced then, slinging an arm around Gideon's shoulders and nearly making him spill his drink before he'd even had the chance to taste it.

"I am so not fucking grumpy all the fucking time." Gideon said, raising his voice but it did little to intimidate the other man. "I'm not grumpy now."

"Yeeeah you sort of are. But don't worry, you're still our favourite captain." Mitchell said grinning, giving Gideon's shoulder a few pats before he shuffled back to his side of the couch.

"Oh yeah? And you're what, the fucking poster child of a happy person?" Gideon shot back, finally taking a few long sips of his own drink. "Because I swear you barely even talked for the first month after I started training your lazy ass."

"What, can't a guy be a little shy?" Mitchell just chuckled, adjusting his blanket a little so he was fully covered.

"Not when you keep fucking calling me grumpy." The older man said and Mitchell could have sworn he was pouting but thought better than to point that out and instead just shrugged.

They stayed silent for a while after that, both getting lost in their own thoughts as they sipped their drinks, until Gideon broke the silence.

"...okay but what it is?" 

"Huh? What's what?" Mitchell looked at the older man, clearly confused.

"What makes me so "grumpy"?" Gideon asked, seeming both annoyed but also a little curious and Mitchell couldn't help but smirk at that, which in turned clearly annoyed the older man even more.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mitchell started but paused, obviously enjoying every second of this. "Lack of sleep and sugar deficiency." He stated matter of a factly and bit his cheek to keep his cool as Gideon just stared at him. He was practically counting the seconds until the older man would explode and would most definitely hurt him, but it was all so worth it just, just for _that_ look on Gideon's face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Tree

"Ugh, Ilona you do know we could have just _asked_ for a tree? This is entirely unnecessary." Mitchell whined as they waded into the woods near by the lodge. The snow was high enough to almost reach their knees.

"Yeah, if I'd known you fucking woke us up for this I wouldn't have fucking agreed..." Gideon echoed, frowning as snow got in his boots. If it was possible, he looked more miserable than a cat in rain. "Why do we even need a fucking tree? We don't even have any fucking decorations."

"Oh quit your god damned whining! This is supposed to be fun and you know, all that team spirit building stuff and whatever." Ilona said as she led the way further and further into the forest. "And come on, of course we need a tree, what kind of a Christmas would it be if there wasn't a tree?"

"A normal one..." Gideon muttered under his breath. "Do we really even have to do the whole fucking...Christmas part?" He added louder.

"Yes we do. Besides it'll give us something to do so we don't _all_ just sleep in front of the fireplace all day." Ilona said pointedly, even turning to cast a meaningful glare at both men.

"Hey, I don't sleep in front of the fireplace all day." Mitchell said defensively. "I do plenty of stuff during the day. I may...yeah pass out in front of the fireplace but only at nights...And oh! I was sick so...so it's acceptable that I've been sleeping a lot."

"Besides it's fucking cold in the rooms, I swear the fireplace is the only fucking thing keeping me from freezing to death." Gideon added.

"Oh my god, the two of you are the biggest babies I have ever known!" Ilona exclaimed and actually threw her hands up in the hair. "And Mitchell, you've been hanging way too much with Gideon he's turning you into the same grinch he already is."

"I am not a fucking grinch!"  
"We haven't been hanging out that much!"

The men said at the same time, which only earned them another look from Ilona that shut them both up.

"You two have been inseparable since the first day we came here." 

"Pfft, that's so not true..." Mitchell mumbled and even Gideon looked away awkwardly. "Let's just...let's just find that fucking tree..." He continued and actually walked past Ilona to do just that, eager to just get out of the god damned forest and snow and the amused looks Ilona was throwing them both.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Cleaning, decorating

It took a while but eventually they did find a tree that Ilona approved of and after a painstaking walk back (no one had actually thought of how they had to drag the tree all that way back to the lodge...), Gideon and Mitchell did not leave the front of the fireplace for the rest of the evening, much to Ilona's amusement.

"Rest up boys, Joker just came back from the town with and tomorrow we decorate!" She'd said excitedly, waving bags full of what obviously looked liked tinsel, lights and other assorted decorations.

She'd left both men groaning behind her.

And sure enough, the next day...

"Fuck's sake Ilona, how many different god damned lights are you going to put up?" Gideon muttered as Ilona handed him yet another box of lights, he'd honestly stopped counting after the fifth ones he put up. "If Irons sends me the electrical bill from this place I'm going to shove it up your..."

"You finish that sentence and you're switching duties with Joker." Ilona warned, casting one of her trademark threatening looks at the older man.

"Fine, fine...Where do you want these?" Gideon asked, there was no way he'd rather wash floors.

"Wow, Mitchell really has tamed you, hasn't he?" Ilona chuckled as she finished hanging up some tinsel.

"What? No! Fuck no, why'd you think that?"

"Oh come on, you may still _seem_ grumpy but you've lost the edge man." Ilona said matter of a factly.

"I...most certainly fucking have not..." Gideon mumbled, not quite being able to look the woman in the eye as he shifted on his feet a little awkwardly. "It must be all that sleeping, I've been fucking sleeping more than I have in years." He added defensively.

"Uhhuh...and that would have nothing to do with Mitchell and how the two of you keep passing out whenever you hang out at nights?" Ilona tried to press on.

"No. Now where the hell do you want these stupid lights?" Gideon said, desperate to change the subjecta and Ilona had pity on him.

Almost.

"You know what, I think those particular lights would look nice above the fireplace."

Gideon just stared at her for a moment then, his face completely blank. Then he looked at the box in his hands, then slowly back at Ilona.

"These fucking lights are heart shaped." Was all he said.

"Yes, they are."

"I hate you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Christmas lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's really short again and how I'm probably totally writing them hanging out in the living room way too much... £'ve got a killer headache

"So um..." Mitchell started cautiously. He'd just come back inside after having spent a few hours jogging outside with Joker, finally feeling completely healthy again and he'd actually even agreed to try skiing again with Ilona later on. But first he needed to a nice hot shower and a nap.

It was after having finished with the shower when he'd gone to the living room with the fireplace, fully intending on curling under a blanket on his favourite spot on the couch when he'd immediately noticed the lights above the fireplace and a little later on, the older man already occupying his spot.

"Do not even fucking ask." Was all Gideon grunted, not even turning to glance at the other man as he was not at all hiding his face behind a book.

"I...was not going to." Mitchell said, staring between the lights and the man snuggled on the couch a few seconds longer before he just shook his head and walked over to the couch. "Ilona's idea?" He asked, smirking a little as he swatted the older man so he'd scoot over.

"Yep." Gideon mumbled as he moved back to give Mitchell some room and he even handed him a blanket once he'd sat down.

"Well, I think they look nice." The younger man said, happy to wrap the blanket around him.

"Hmpf." Was all Gideon responded before they fell into a comfortable silence and it didn't take long until the sound of Mitchell's soft snoring filled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Foggy breath

"Why the ever loving fuck did you drag me out here, it's like a million minus degrees..." Gideon whined, actually whined, as he hugged himself over his thick coat.

It was actually pretty cold, the coldest it had been during their stay at the lodge, to Gideon's defence.

"Unhg..." Joker groaned awkwardly, still not entirely sure how Ilona managed to talk him into this. "Well we're going to go...take the car and uh...drive to the city to grab a few things from the shop. "

"And you need me to go with you...why, exactly?" Gideon questioned suspiciously.

"Uhh...I just thought you'd like to get out of the house? Get some fresh air? To help out your favourite team mate?" Joker threw out suggestions as he unlocked the car, silently thanking whatever being there was that it was under a roof and he didn't have to dig it up under a pile of snow.

"Uhuh..." Was all the older man said as he went to the passenger side of the car and got in. "Jesus fucking christ it's even colder in here!" He exclaimed his breath coming out in foggy puffs as he immediately curled up on the seat. "Hurry the fuck up Joker."

"Yeah yeah..." Joker muttered as he got in too and started the car.

After waiting a few minutes for the car to heat up and driving a few miles in silence, Joker started making throat clearing noises at an increasing rate until it got on Gideon's nerves.

"Fuck's sake what is it? Spill it." He snapped, turning is attention away from the radiator to which he'd been practically glued to the entire ride. "Or if you're getting sick you're on your fucking own, I'm not fucking taking care of another sick person."

"Well...now that you uh, brought it up..." Joker mumbled awkwardly. "And no I'm not getting sick. But Mitchell...he was sick...really sick and you uh..."

"I what?" Gideon asked, clearly already annoyed by the entire conversation and Joker really questioned his life choices that led him into this whole situation.

"You really seemed worried and uh, stuff..."

"Where the hell are you going with this Joker?"

"Um...look okay Ilona wanted me to find out if...you and Mitchell...have anything...you know, going on...?" Joker spoke awkwardly, pausing often and stumbling over his words more and more as Gideon's frown deepened.

The car fell silent for a long while, Joker's eyes were strictly set on watching the road while the older man glared at him.

"Why the fuck either one of you think there's anything going on with...me and Mitchell?" Gideon asked eventually, surprisingly calm.

"Uh...because...you two are always hanging out together and...then the whole Mitchell getting sick and you taking care of him thing and...fuck I don't know, Ilona seems to think there's something going on. Honestly, I don't care and I don't really even want to know but you know Ilona..." Joker sighed, still not quite daring to look at the older man.

"Yeah, I do." Gideon grunted, sighing too as he rubbed his face with his hand. "Nothing is going on, okay? You can fucking tell that to her and we can fucking pretend this conversation never happened. Deal?"

"Oh thank god, yes!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Presents

"Ilona...remember how you said we were only going to stop by the town quickly?" Mitchell started, idly flipping through a magazine that had caught his eye.

"Yep." Ilona said simply, far more interested in the small decorative figurines.

"We've been here for two hours." Mitchell stated, putting the magazine down to look questioningly at the woman. "Not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you but..."

"But you'd have rather stayed at the lodge? Curled up on the couch with Gideon?" Ilona asked cheekily, not even trying to hide her amusement as Mitchell's eyes widened comically.

"W-what? We...I don't...okay I might lie on the couch every now and then but not with...it has nothing to do with Gideon." The man stuttered awkwardly.

"So you think it's just a coincidence that the two of you somehow always end up spending majorty of the time together?"

"I...don't know how to answer that question without digging myself a deeper hole..." Mitchell sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he slid a hand through his hair. "We both like to hang in the living room, it's warm and the sofa's are really comfy and...and that's it, there's nothing more to it."

"Uhuh...you keep telling yourself that." Ilona said smirking before she moved to the next aisle.

"Nothing is going in with me and Gideon!" The man huffed, clearly getting frustrated. "And why did you really drag me here?"

"To buy Christmas presents." Ilona said matter of a factly, then gasped as she picked something up from the shelf to show it to the tall man. "Look, how perfect would this be for Gideon? You should buy it for him, I just bet he'd... _love_ it."

Mitchell just stared at the object for a moment. "First of all, I think you're having a bit too much fun on this vacation, you have loosened up too much." He started, crossing his arms over his chest. "Secondly, why are we buying presents, I thought we weren't going to do that? And thirdly...in what universe pray tell, can you imagine Gideon ever even distantly liking, let alone _loving_ , that _thing_."

"Well...it was just a suggestion but I guess you're right." Ilona said, putting away the miniature sculpture of a hand holding a hand gun. "I mean after all, you do know him better." She could not help adding and she actually giggled out loud as Mitchell let out the most frustrated groan she'd ever heard.


	19. I'M SO SORRY

I have been very well aware I never got to finish this but I've seriously been so busy with work since December, I got a new boss and went from working four hours a day to now working nearly 12 hours a day (I actually even lived at work the last two weeks of last year so...) so that really hasn't left me much time for anything else unfortunately... :/ I'm really sorry I left this thing hanging but since it's now almost April I don't know if there's any point in finishing it anymore :///

But here uh, have a couple of doodles nonetheless! And again, I'm really sorry ;__; I am trash

  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good lord an actual update what even is happening?! Still ridiculously busy but i had some time to kill at work

Gideon was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet, sat in the kitchen by his lonesome with nothing but a drink and a packet of cookies to keep him company. And he couldn't have been happier, this was certainly something he could get used to. But unfortunately that happiness wasn't to last long, as the door to the kitchen flung open and Gideon silently wished there'd been a lock on the door.

"Oh, hey, there you are. No one's seen you all day and..." Ilona started as she walked over to the table but stopped abruptly when she noticed the bright coloured package in front of the older man. "What...are you eating?"

"Cookies." Gideon stated simply, not even glancing towards Ilona as he took a long gulp from his drink, already knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

"Uhuh, and when the hell have you started eating cookies? Because for as long as I've known you, you've always insisted you hated sweets." Ilona shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I say it's none of your god damned business, is there even a slightest chance you'd leave me alone?" Gideon tried and even gave the woman a hopefull smile but when she only sqinted her eyes at him, he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky. "Alright fine. These are Mitchell's, he made me try one and I happened to like it. There, that's all there is to it." He said matter of a factly before he reached for another one of said cookies. "And while we're on the subject, would you mind not making Joker do your diry work if you want to know something?" He added, pointing the cookie towards Ilona before putting it in his mouth.

"He told you?! Oh I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut I-"

"He didn't have to fucking tell me, I could tell you were behind it." Gideon muttered with his mouth full. "Now would you mind telling me what the fuck is up with you insisting there's something going on between me and Mitchell?"

Ilona was quiet for a while after that, clearly pondering how to play this out, while Gideon continued enjoying his cookie, only glancing at the woman every now and then before she spoke.

"Because I think you've changed since he joined the team." She started and waited until the older man looked up at her confused before she continued. "You're not the same emotionless orders barking captain anymore. You've loosened up, and not just since we've been on this vacation. You actually seem to enjoy things now, like those freaking cookies, and you kinda sort of smile now, and laugh, which I had never seen you do before. So maybe, just maybe..." she trailed off and walked over to the table to steal a cookie before she turned to leave.

"Maybe you should let something happen between the two of you."


	21. 19: Singing loudly/obnoxiously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, AN UPDATE. I am actual trash and a failure I am so sorry ;__; And I don't even know, it just suddenly came to me at work how it's soon Christmas time again and then I remembered I've _still_ yet to finish this...

Gideon cursed under his breath, he hated his life so much at that moment. Annoyed didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling but he didn't want to wake the man currently snoring on the other end of the sofa by shouting. And with the man's feet resting on heavily on Gideon's lap, twitching every now and then in his sleep, the older man just didn't have the heart to even try to sneak out from under them.

Mitchell hadn't been sleeping much in the last few days, it seemed his body thought he'd caught up enough when he'd been sick and now it was back to nightmares and sleepless nights.

How he could have actually fallen asleep in the ridiculous noise that was Joker and Ilona singing Christmas songs in the other room, Gideon could not understand.

And they had been doing that for hours now, the only difference to then and now was that both of them were pissed drunk and after going through every single English Christmas song, Ilona had made it her mission to teach Joker every one of them in Russian. The noises that were currently abusing Gideon's ears should have been illegal and punishable by 100 hours of simulator time.

Gideon glanced at the sleeping man again, feeling just a little envious that Mitchell was oblivious to the noise. Then he thought back to an hour ago, before the younger man had joined him in the living room. Mitchell had been hanging out with the loud duo, laughing so hard at their off key singing that Gideon heard it even in the other room.

Then after a moment of silence, which Gideon had never missed more, he'd suddenly heard a soft guitar playing soon accompanied by Mitchell's raspy voice singing along.

And who knew Mitchell could actually sing.

Gideon felt annoyed all over again, hating how he actually wished Mitchell would have sang more. Maybe Ilona was right, he was starting to get soft.

And it was all Mitchell's fault

And Ilona's fault for pointing it out

And Irons' fault for ever putting him in this situation in the first place


	22. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quilts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~SURPRISE~~  
>  ~~I'm still so so very sorry I am the worst at updating this~~

"Hey, wake up you lazy bones, I got something for you." Ilona said loudly as he walked into the living room where the two men were, once again, cuddled up in front of the fireplace, though to Gideon's defence he was actually awake.

"Hmpf, what?" The older man grumbled, raising a suspecting eyebrow because Ilona looked entirely too cheerful and then he squinted at the two rather large bags she was holding and his brows furrowed even deeper. "What the fuck are those?"

"Wake up Mitchell." Ilona smacked the younger man on the shoulder, immediately snapping him awake and she had the audacity to laugh out loud as he looked around in confusion, making Gideon feel unreasonably pissed off.

"W-what, what? Is something wrong?" Mitchell asked sleepily as he sat up sluggishly and rubbed at his eye.

"No, relax, I just got you two sleepy heads something." Ilona grinned, throwing the other bag to Gideon who just barely managed to take his hands from under the blanket to catch it and he frowned when he found it to be really soft. "If you insist on sleeping away this vacation, might as well do it in style." She added and handed Mitchell the other bag before he stepped in the middle of the room so she could watch both men's reactions.

Mitchell just looked at the bag in confusion for a long moment while Gideon cursed something under his breath as he tipped the bag over, having to tug on the bag a few times to make a green thick quilt drop next to him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, looking up at the woman in utter confusion before he threw a quick glance at the younger man, watching as he took out a similar quilt only in red.

"Spread them." Ilona insisted, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Found them in town and they are actually so perfect I had to get them." She added, grinning again.

"What..." Mitchell mumbled but did as was told and slowly unfolded the quilt on his lap, frowning as he noticed it had text on it. "What is thi...'Sleep Buddy no.2'...? Are you kidding me? Why am I the number two?" Mitchell whined, spreading the quilt completely open.

"Really, Mitchell? That's your first fucking problem about this?" Gideon spat out, glaring at the younger man as he showed his own saying 'Sleep Buddy no.1'. "Ilona what the fuck?" 

"Pfft, you'll love them, just look at how thick they are. And now you at least look like Christmassy sofa cushions." Ilona just had to say and she laughed out loud again as he easily dodge an actual sofa cushion Gideon threw at her.


End file.
